Thinking of YouShe Never Cried Happily Never After
by Night Owl 303
Summary: THREE-SHOT! Nate/Miley Niley
1. Thinking of You

**So,here's a two-shot to get the creative juices 's Thinking of You by Katy next part will be in Nate's POV. I actually planned on them seperately until halfway through writing this,I realized they fit!**

She inhaled and adjusted her bouquet.

Lily entered the room.

"You ready Miles?" she asked the frazzled bride.

"Yeah,just give me a few more minutes." she told her maid of honor.

Lily nodded.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

"You are so lucky to have a guy like him Miles. He is everything you ever wanted."

Except... he wasn't him.__

_**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**_

Mitchie walked in, her purple bridesmaid dress trailing the floor.

"Oh, Miley you look beautiful." she grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks Mitch.... Is she here?"

By she, she meant the girl who took _everything_ from her. Her fans, her spotlight, her boyfriend.

And her very soul.

"Yeah... She says she's here to support me since Jake is my ex-boyfriend."

Miley nodded, and she and Mitchie shared a silent look, showing they didn't believe her.

She was just there to make sure Miley would never get in the way again.__

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you **_

She remembered moments like this.

"Miles, you okay?"Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she nodded.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance." he grinned.

"I'm glad too." she smiled fakely.

Nate entered the green room with his new trophy girlfriend, Mikayla.

Miley kissed her date.

Jake was surprised, but he responded eagerly.

"Stewart?! You're here with Mitchie's ex?! Talk about low." Mikayla screeched.

"Look who's talking Mi-Cockroach." Miley answered and turned back to Jake.

"Hmf." Mikayla grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him out.

And despite how much Miley hated and loathed Mikayla... She wanted to be in her shoes at that very moment. _**  
**_

_**What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

_"Miley, are you okay?" Nate asked._

_"N-aate?" she sobbed,looking up from the little ball she'd turned herself in to._

_"It's okay baby, what is it? I'm here." he wrapped his arms around her. _

_And she completly let go of the little bit of composure she had left._

_"He-e's gone. Oliver... We lost him in a car crash." Miley cried a new set of tears._

_"Shhh... It's ok." Nate soothed her._

_Hours later, he laid her on her bed and he tried to leave._

_"No, please Nate. Don't go." she whispered,holding on to his arm._

_He looked at the broken girl she'd become and laid down next to her._

_She looked into his big brown eyes and he kissed the tears on her cheeks._

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

Adam, Tom, Justin, Trey, Connor, Travis, and eventually Jake.

She tested all the waters and still she couldn't find someone even half as good as him.

It had just been another lie.

It seemed now, everything he'd told her had been just that.

Lies._****_

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

_"I love you."she kissed his lips._

_"I love you more."he kissed back._

_"I love you most." she kissed him again._

_"I love you... mostest." _

_"Mostest?"Miley giggled._

_"What?! Shane's my brother after all, give me a break. Besides actions speak louder than words."_

_He pulled her in and kissed her._

_As they deepened, she pulled him in even closer and smiled._

"You have fun Miley?" Jake asked after the premiere.

"Yeah, it was great." Miley answered completly devoid of emotion.

"I know these things are boring, but at least we get to spend them together."

He pulled her in for a kiss and she litterally saw Nate in his place.

Miley shook her head and looked at Jake again.

Ok, just a slip of the mind.

Jake kissed her and she tasted... Nate.

Something was wrong with her.

_**  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I**_

Was looking into...

"I can do this." Miley said to herself.

"I'm ready..." she said to Lily.

"I'll go tell them to start the march." Lily answered.

Seemed like all that time with Nate paid off.

She was starting to lie to herself._****_

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go

"Wait, Mitchie... Can you do me a favor?" Miley asked her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Give this letter to Nate... I think he should know something."

She handed the letter to her friend.

"Ok, Miles I'll get it to him." Mitchie smiled.

_**  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

Miley took a deep breath and walked down the aisle with Robby Ray.

"I love youy baby girl." he whispered to his only daughter.

She smiled genuinly.

Shane and Jason watched from the front aisle.

Mikayla sat in a huff next to them.

Because in a way she had lost.

She'd wanted Jake before she wanted Nate and ended up with the wrong guy.

Karma sucked._****_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes

She looked in to Jake's hazel eyes, and oddly, started to see in his place Nate.

Miley had stopped fighting the inevitable.

A tear rolled down her face because she's finally convinced herself that she was marrying the love of her life.

Because as much as she loved Nate, Jake would never leave her.

And she could always pretend.

Pretend Jake was Nate.

Pretend she was alright.

Pretend...

_**  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay....**_

_Nate slammed in through the church doors._

_He ran to Miley and picked her up._

_"I love you. Don't marry Jake." he whispered._

_And they left the church to the rest of their lives together._

Miley said I do.

And as she kissed Jake and the cheers erupted she knew.

She would always be thinking of Nate Gray.

**It killed me not to give this a happy ending(it took all my willpower not to),but I have to say,I really think this works!Next up Nate...**


	2. She Never Cried In Front of Me

**Here's what Nate was doing during Miley's wedding.**

_**Seven thirty five  
She's someone's else wife  
I can get on with my life  
And that thrills me**_

Nate sat in the studio. Deep in thought.

Shane had called.

She was officially gone.

_**  
She married him today  
Her daddy gave the bride away**_

Jason and Shane said she looked beautiful.

Robby Ray almost broke in to tears.

And Jake had officially become the luckiest man on earth, in Nate Gray's eyes.

_**  
I heard a tear rolled down her face  
And that kills me  
Cause now I, can see why  
She's finally cryin'**_

She'd cried. Just before the vows.

Miley hadn't let herself cry in front of him towards the end of their relationship.

The last time she had...

_"Shhh,Miley. I'm here. Always and Forever."_

_She nodded and curled up next to him._

_He kissed the tears on her cheeks and then her forhead._

Jake was a great guy.

She deserved him.

_**  
How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly letting go  
If I was putting her through Hell  
Hell I couldn't tell**_

_"Miley I'm going to the concert with Mitchie and Mikayla." Nate told his girlfriend._

_He swore he saw her stiffen._

_"Okay." she mumbled._

_He hadn't even realized how much things had changed between them._

_**  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me**_

_"Miley,I'm sorry we're over."_

_"What?!" she asked._

_"There are other guys Miley."_

_"Fine." was all Miley said._

_She didn't cry. Not a single tear._

_**  
Yeah maybe I might've changed  
It's hard for me to say  
But the story's still the same  
And it's a sad one**_

Seeing her kiss him broke his heart.

Wait, he'd broken her heart, not the other way around.

Right?

Mikayla pulled him by the arm and he just followed like a lost puppy.

He was Nate Gray, and he was an independent young man.

So what was he doing with Mikayla?

_**  
And I'll always believe  
If she ever did cry for me  
They were tears that you can't see  
You know the bad ones  
And now I, can see why  
She's finally cryin'**_

Nate looked through his old pictures with Miley.

Happy, happy.. .there it was.

A picture she'd accidentally taken during the time he started to leave her for Mikayla.

Hr'd never seen her cry.

And it killed him._****_

How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly letting go  
If I was putting her through Hell  
Hell I couldn't tell  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see  
_**She Never Cried In Front Of Me**_

Now he stood there from behind a tree watching Miley walk out of the church with Jake.

There stood his girlfriend next to the love of his life.

Mikayla was smirking.

_**  
Without a doubt  
I know now  
How it oughta be  
Cause she's gone & it's wrong  
And it bothers me  
Tomorrow I'll still be  
Asking myself**_

Nick rolled out of bed.

The sun still wasn't up.

He was Nate Gray, a man who thought he deserved better than the best.

And he hated it.

Because it had cost him everything.

_"Nate!" Miley giggle screamed._

_"Say you love me or no stop!" he tickled harder._

_"Ok fine! I LOVE YOU NATE GRAY! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION! MY LIGHT! NOW STOP IT!" _

_He kissed her. _

"Nate!" Mitchie yelled from outside after she knocked.

"Here."she handed the letter to him._****_

How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly letting go  
If I was putting her through hell  
Hell I couldn't tell

Dear Nate,

I love you.

I could sing a million hate songs, a million lies, but I still love you.

I guess I'm an idiot, because everytime I see Jake... I see your face.

We had our chance and that's over.

But now I'm here.

And in front of the aisle.

I hope Mikayla makes you happy.

Love always,

Miley_  
__**She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see  
How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me**_

It was official.

Their chance had come and gone.

And it was all his fault._****_

Hell I couldn't tell

**So I was originally going to leave it here, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending and I found a song that fit perfectly if I make this a three shot! **


	3. Happily Never After

**Final part of my three shot. Thinking of You She Never Cried Happily Never After, last minute title but it makes sense. Some sexual content is **_**implied. **_**Nothing too descriptive.**

_**"I dont think I want this anymore"  
As she drops the ring to the floor  
She says to herself "You've left before  
This time you will stay gone , thats for sure"**_

"I'm sorry Jake." she told him.

Her suitcase was packed.

"Miley, please don't..." Jake begged.

She shook her head. Miley was just hurting him by staying.

"I called you Nate, Jake! We were in the middle of one of the holiest thing a married couple could do and I called you Nate!" she cried.

_She laid under him and saw his blonde hair frazzled and green eyes sparkle in happiness._

_"Miley...." he moaned._

_She closed her eyes and a brown eyed curly haired boy took his place._

_"Nate..."_

_Jake jumped off her like she was on fire._

"I don't care Miley! I forgive you for it!"

She knew he was sincere.

But...

Four years of marriage was a long time.

And he deserved more._****_

And he shattered something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far  
Normally this would be  
The time that she  
Would let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time, without crying  
As she got into her car  
She said  


Miley heard something crash behind her in the house. Sounded expensive.

A million times she tried it before.

A million and one was the charm.

_**  
No..  
Happily never after  
That just aint for me Because finally  
I know, I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall**_

It surprised her when she cried after she married Jake.

She'd thought that time had passed.

It was not as bad as with Nate, but it was enough.

_**  
As she drove away she starts to smile  
Realized she hadn't for a while  
No destination, she drove for miles  
Wonderin' why she stayed in such denial**_

Miley laughed.

She had never though of happily ever after for herself and here she was being selfish.

Miley'd convinced herself she had wanted that ring on her finger.

And now she had nowhere to go and no idea of what to do next.

And she smiled._****_

Laughing about the way he shattered something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far

Miley drove in to a bar and proceeded to take shots.

Then she noticed a specific set of curls.

"Nate?!" she looked at the frazzeled boy shocked.

"Miley?!" he looked at her the same way.

_**  
Normally this would be  
The time that she  
Would let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time, without crying  
As she got into her car  
She said **_

"She cheated on me. Two years of marriage later." he told her half an hour and several bottles of tequila later.

"With who?"

"Justin Russo. Her freakin' stepbrother!"

"So how about you?" he asked.

Miley turned red.

"Umm..."

"Yes....?"

"We- were- having- sex- and- I- screamed- your- name!" she let out in a rush.

He spit out his drink.

"WHAT?!" Nate looked at her. Pure shock across his angelic features.

"I should go." she started for the door.

He grabbed her arm stopping her.

And he pulled her in for a kiss._****_

No..  
Happily never after  
That just aint for me Because finally  
I know, I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall

They were like animals.

Everything they'd kept locked up had finally broken free.

He pushed the door of the room open as he carried her bridal style out.

Nate kissed her one final time and laid her down.

And they made love._****_

I'm done , I'm done  
Said I'm so done  
So done, I'm done, I'm done  
I'm free, I'm free, I'm free  
Free to be me

Miley opened one eye and stared at Nate.

She dressed herself up and started to walk out.

"Miley." she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"I was an idiot for letting you go once. I'm not making the same mistake twice."_****_

She inhales an air she'd never breathed before  
The air of no drama, no more  
She said  


"But... we're still married." she mumbled her resolve failing her.

"Not forever."

_**  
No..  
Happily never after  
That just aint for me Because finally  
I know, I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall**_

"Mommy!" little Susanne ran up to Miley, her dark brown curls bouncing up and down.

"What about me?!" Nate pouted.

"Sorry daddy, mommy has cookies." Susanne answered.

"Smart kid..." he muttered.

_**  
..another teardrop fall **_


End file.
